Within The Darkness
by SilentXFreak
Summary: She has an incredible and unique alice that she doesn't want. Not caring that all she remembers was being alone, falling into the dark for so long was the only way for her to get through everything. Eventually, she realizes how much she wants to change for the best. OC X Hyuuga Natsume
1. Alice Academy

_My original character is named Namai. She's a cold, distant girl. She only cares for her two bestfriends. She has no memories of the past and has an alice she wishes she never had._

Chapter 1- Alice Academy

I opened the door slowly as i felt the car come to a stop. As i closed the door, the driver opened up his window.

"Would you like me to help you get your things out the back?" the driver asked me. I ignored him and he took it as a no. I opened the trunk and grabbed my things. I placed them on the ground and watched the driver drive off. I turned back around to see a brick wall and a big gate.

"I already hate this place." i thought aloud looking to the side. I looked up at the gate and it had the letters AA. My eyebrows narrowed as i tried to remember why it seemed familiar.

"A lot of people do." i heard a voice. I turned to my side, to see a man sitting on the side of the wall. He had long wavy hair and nice eyes of the color blue.

"Well, you must be the new student." He said to me as he stood up and walked towards me. I just looked at him as he came closer.

"Don't talk much?" he asked as he held a smile. I looked up at him for a few seconds before closing my eyes and moving my head a bit down.

"I hate talking." I replied back. I heard him sigh and i opened my eyes.

"Well, thats surprising, well, you can call me Mrs. Narumi, or just Narumi." he said as he stuck his hand out. I looked at it but looked back at him.

"Namai." was the only thing i said. He took his hand back for i didn't wave it back and he turned around.

"So what is your alice?" He asked , seemingly to try to start a conversation. Why don't we just go in?

"Copy." i said bluntly. I crossed my arms and looked to the side.

"Thats um.. interesting. No one has it at our school." he said while rubbing the back of his head. I didn't say a word back.

"Anyways, we have to wait here, first." he said. I looked at him blankly but there was a sudden blast from the wall. Narumi fell on the floor, as i looked to my side slowly and the huge blast blowing my hair to the side.

"I guess that the information about the escape was true." he said as he got up and fixed his hair. I looked up to see a boy with a black cat mask. Than Narumi took out a bean and it turned into a long vain and as the boy jumped down, Narumi swung the vain and it hit him letting the mask come off. I walked over to the boy and examined him.

_'He uses fire. Tsh, whatever.' _i thought, as he started lighting up his hands but Narumi stepped on it.

"Using your Alice is futile when with my Alice. I'll let you pass this time." he explained as he stared straight at the boys eyes.

"You...perverted teacher." he whispered as he looked to the side. Narumi than bent down and blew to the boy and he fell asleep.

_'Whats with this teacher?' _i thought, as i rolled my eyes to the side.

"Sorry about that. Lets go now, shall we." he said as he carried Natsume on his shoulder and walked into the gate. When we reached inside, Narumi placed the boy on the couch.

"Please watch him for awhile, while i report about this." he said as he walked out the room. I continued to look at Natsume, for the reason his eyes looked sad, but all of a sudden the door slammed open, and i turned my head slowly.

"Narumi! I know you stole a whip bean from the greenhouse -ah." he stopped immediately as he noticed he was not there and i was. "Your the new student right?" he asked. I nodded my head once.

"Well, im Misaki, you?" He asked as he relaxed a bit.

"Namai." i replied back. At that he left, and i sat down on the couch away from Natsume and just looked out the window. After a few minutes, someone grabbed my hair and placed me on the couch. With no face expression, i realized Natsume was on top of me, pulling my hair, and a hand on my neck. I said nothing and didn't react to anything he did.

"You better answer me or i'll burn you." i could tell he was angry, but all i did was stare at his eyes. I noticed anger but confusion. "Who are you?" he demanded for my answer. I didn't bother to struggle as he kept asking my name, but all of a sudden i looked to my side when there was a crash through the window.

"Rukia, our late." Natsume said as he looked away from me but still in the same position.

"Its not my fault. Ah, What are you doing?" Rukia asked as he layed his eyes on me.

"She was in here when i woke up. She won't even tell me who she is." he replied back. I looked at Rukia as they talked.

_'He's friend? Hmm. He's an animal person. Pathetic, i guess.' _i thought as i didn't struggle.

"Whats her alice?" he asked as he walked up to us.

"I don't know. but since shes not saying anything, i think i should make her cry." Natsume stated back. I rolled my eyes as i placed my hand on his arm. He looked at my hand and back at me. I was about to use my alice, until i heard voices outside the door.

"Lets go!" Rukia said. Natsume got off me, and i just sat up on the couch, like nothing happened.

"Are you okay, Namai?" Narumi asked as he open the door quickly.

"Whatever." i said, completely ignoring his question, as i looked to the side and Natsume and Rukia escaped. We walked to a big room.

"We don't have any extra cothes right now, so you'll be wearing that for awhile." Narumi said with a sweatdrop. "But before you comptely stay at this academy, you have to do a certain test." I shot my head at him.

"Its easy, you just have to get along with everyone else." he explained. I rolled my eyes again and looked to the side.

"Oh joy." i sarcasticly said. Than there was a knock on the door, and it opened to see a boy and a girl come in. My eyes widen just a bit to see Hotaru, one of my best friends, where she just stood there also.

"Namai." She said with a rather monotone.

"Hotaru." was all i said back. We gave each other a small hug and went in the bus to go to the elementay branch.

"I was sent here." i explained shortly.

"I see, so Mikan's not here?" she asked as she looked at me.

"No, but i promised that we'd see each other again." I told here, remembering what i told Mikan. I looked down as i just miss her already.

"Thats good. I miss everyone back at home, even...Mikan." Hotaru said looking to the side as well. We got off the bus and went through the halls to where my class was.

"Namai. Im the class representative. Im Tobita Yuu, but you can call me Inchou." He introduced himself. I bowed down slightly and Inchou opened the door to my class. As i walked in, i saw many kids on the wall, flying, or whatever. I noticed some kids had their eyes on me, but i ignored them and walked up to the front of the class. I than took out my book and began reading, as Inchou and Hotaru sat down, and the teacher came in the room.

"Hello class. We have a new students today." he started. The kids sat down at their seats and looked at me.

"Im Namai." i said before people began through paper balls at me. I looked to the side ignoring the fact they were being immature.

_'I hate this class too.' _i thought getting out of reality.

"Namai, just take the last seat at the back." the teacher told me. I looked at him and the kids stopped throughing paper at me as i walked down the isle. I than reached my seat to sit down, until the person next to me let his book slid down. It was Natsume.

_'Damn, i hate this.' _i felt myself have a very annoyed face.

"Oh, its you." he said, i ignored him and began reading my book.

"hey, im talking to you." he said, yet again i ignored him, until i felt myself being lifted in the air. I looked down to see a kid using his Alice on me. I had my arms crossed as the kid began swanging me from side to side and my eyes were looking at the ceiling. I felt many eyes on me, but i ignored this as he was still moving me.

"Please Natsume. Stop him. This is bad to use your Alice like this." heard Inchou say.

"I don't even think this girl has an Alice." i heard a girls voice. I looked down to see a girl with greenish hair, and snobby. One of the worst kind of people i _really_ dislike.

"Let her down." Natsume ordered. The boy followed and let me down, as i landed on my feet with my arms crossed still.

"Hey girl, Whats you Alice?" he asked me. I looked at him slowly and than everyone in the room. They all wanted to know what my alice was.

"I don't know." i replied back as i sat down on the floor. Than Natsume snapped his fingers and the boy lifted me in the air again. My arms still crossed same as my legs. I wasn't really paying attention, but i do know that the boy and Inchou were talking, but i didn't think that he'd push him.

_'God i hate this.' _i thought. Thats when it hit me. Without letting them see me, i used my index finger and lifted the boy that was lifting me up and whispered in his ear.

"Don't ever do that again, got that?' i asked. He looked angry at me and i had an annoyed face. I let him back down and people were wondering how that happened.

"Try getting down with your Alice." the boy ordered. I looked at him and then to another boy who was looking at me.

_'That boy is reading my mind now.'_ I thought just making sure i was right about him._  
_

"That boy is reading my mind now." the boy repeated. I closed my eyes and continued.

'_i hate my powers so why should i tell them.' _I stated._  
_

"i hate my powers so why should i tell them." He repeated.

"Stop it!" I looked as Inchou bumped into the boy. I fell to the floor but landed on my feet.

"After all that, she still hasn't told us her alice. She probably doesn't even have one. People like her aren't allowed here. Matter of fact, they don't have the right to be here." Shouda laughed out. Other people began talking about it and with all the talking they said, i lost it.

"You know what. I don't want to tell you my Alice. Its not even your buisness. I was sent here and i didn't even want to. I hate my alice i wish i never had any. Even if you guys have an alice, you should still use your on hands. Don't always rely on your alice. You keep thinking that your above everything else. You know what, your not. So stop saying all that stuff. Get that into your brain!" i yelled at her with anger. Hotaru was still away from the group and just sitting down without looking.

"Why you!" the boy pulled my hair and dropped me to the ground and was about to punch me. But before he did, my eyes changed into a solid grey color and i started to lift the guy in the air. I than threw him to the wall with just my eyes.

"Did you do that?" Inchou asked as everyone began whispering about what just happened.

"No she didn't." i heard behind me. I turned around and saw Hotaru. "It was the guy. He used it against himself." she added.

_'Thanks Hotaru.' _i thought not literally having her to read my mind.

"Thanks Hotaru." the boy who reads mind repeated.

'_If you keep reading my mind, i swear i will hurt you.' _i thought. The boy looked at me with a sweatdropped and he covered his mouth knowing its quite impossible for him to not repeat it.

"Im leaving." i whispered to Hotaru, and at that i left the room, with Hotaru and Inchou.

**Thats it . Thanks for reading the first chapter . Reviews anyone ? Byes ! ^^**


	2. My Alice

_Just a reminder, i do not own any Gakuen Alice scenes or characters. Enjoy . :]_

Chapter 2 - My Alice

After having that whole problem with Natsume and everyone else, I left the room with Hotaru and Inchou. During the morning, Hotaru and Inchou showed me around and we talked about the rabbit coins and other things. After that, it was already afternoon so we decided to go back to the class room, but once i went in, everybody was looking at me and Natsume wanted to talk to me, so i walked over to him.

"Hey, i heard you can stay here if everybody accepts you in a week. So i think thats impossible." he stated with his arms crossed. I kept my emotionless face as Shouda started laughing. "But im going to give you a chance, but only if you have an Alice. See the Northern woods, if you go through those woods and come back safe, i'll accept you." he explained while i looked at the forest.

"That forest is dangerous." Inchou stated as we walked up to us with a worried look.

_'No matter how much i hate this school, i came here and got to see Hotaru again. I guess i have no chose.'_ i thought as he waited for my reply. I looked at him for a second and then closed my eyes.

"Whatever." i replied as i started for the door. I then stopped behind Hotaru and looked down. "Hotaru, you don't have to come, if you don't want too."

"I'll go with you." she said. I turned to look at her and she just nodded her head once.

"I'll go too." Inchou said as he ran up to us. I looked at Inchou for i didn't ask him, but i sighed.

'Whatever." as i walked out and started at the woods. As we entered through the forest, many weird things were popping out, and i was getting annoyed that i actually decided to do this.

"You know Namai. You could have just told them your Alice." Inchou said as he was looking around with fear. Suddenly, there was a loud weird noise, so Inchou leaned towards us and bumped into me.

"No, I hate my Alice, and for that, im not going to tell anyone." i said i helped him relax a bit and we continued to walk.

"Stop, Its quicksand." Hotaru said. We both stopped and Hotaru got a flying machine. We went on it, and crossed over the sand. After that, we decided to walk again, until Inchou came to a stop.

"T-that's Mr. Bear. The strongest bear ever." Inchou explained as he slightly pointed at a small bear who stopped at whatever he was doing and looked at us. "He'll attack anyone who goes in his path." I went in front of Inchou and pulled up my gloves that i had on.

"Going to use your alice now, Namai?" Hotaru asked as she was side by side with Inchou. I took a deep breath and got in position.

"Yeah, we won't be able to pass him that easily." i said as my eyes turned to a clear brown and the bear come to me.

_Natusme's POV_

"What if she has a hidden alice thats really strong?" a boy asked his friend.

"Thats non-sense." Shouda told them. "Right Natsume." she asked me as everyone else looked at me.

"This is not a half-assed school. She couldn't have just got here and get accepted like that." i explained with my eyes closed. I noticed there were silence for a moment.

"Oh, yea your right Natsume." she said knowing she just got owned. I opened my eyes as everyone continiued with what they were doing.

_'That girl... There's something different about her...' _i thought as i remembered the times i looked her in the eye.

_Namai's POV_

The bear come to me and started to punch me and i blocked it every time. I than punched the bear in the stomach sending him to a rock. The bear came out and ran to me, and i kicked it to the side. The bear slid on the dirt and got back up a little scratched. I than ran to the bear and punched it numerous times, until the bear couldn't get up. I stood up straight and i started feeling dizzy.

"Namai, how'd you do that?" Inchou asked with wide eyes and his mouth partly open. I took rapid breaths and closed my eyes to let the color change back to normal.

"Her alice is the copy alice. She can copy anything and even how strong it is." Hotaru explained as i placed the bear inside its house. I walked back out to see Inchou pretty surprised.

"Yea, but my alice doesn't work if i don't have the right alice with me." i informed him as we walked. Than Hotaru's stomach started growling and i looked at her. She was holding her stomach.

"I'll find some food." i said as i ran off somewhere. I came back with a couple fruits and we enjoyed our meal, until i looked at Hotaru and Inchou. They were frozen and not saying anything, but they were looking up so i looked at where they were looking at and i saw a big chicken. Inchou started screaming, and we all ran, and than hid in a bush.

"See, like right now, my alice is no good." i told him. I then looked at where the big yellow chicken was. "Well, actually i could use yours, but i'll let you do it." Inchou had wide eyes and i winked with still an emotionless face.

"Inchou, its time to use your alice." Hotaru said. Inchou rubbed his cheek and started his alice. After a few mintues, Ruka fell into the trap. I laid my back against the tree while Inchou and Hotaru were explaning to Ruka why they brought him here.

"No, i won't help." Ruka protested as i looked away from Ruka.

"Thats fine, I'll just make him fall asleep and than eat him." Hotaru said she took out a dart throwing looking thing. I coughed once trying to hide monotone laughter.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it!" he gave up. "Just don't look" he added. As Ruka went to the bird, I didn't bother to move. I just laid my back against the tree and looked at what he was doing. I was surprisingly amazed at his alice.

"Thats what his alice is?" Inchou asked as he sat down looking away from Ruka and the big chicken. I ignored him and watched him do his thing. After awhile, the middle school's took him back and Ruka was on his knees. We then started walking to continue the task.

"I told you not to look." he snapped at us as he turned around to face me.

"I don't even know why you want to hide it." i snapped back looking to the side. "You know your not a bad guy, Why do you not smile?" i asked remembering how Ruka was so caring with that animal.

"I won't smile because Natsume won't smile." he replied back looking down. I then faced him and slightly tilted my head.

"Why would you be with someone with a bad attitude lik-"

"Don't say things when you don't know anything." He yelled at me. I had narrowed eyes and i looked back to see Inchou and Hotaru on the floor. "Theres no way that you, who doesn't have an unwanted alice, can understand Natsume's feelings." I got angry right there because obviously he doesn't listen to other people.

"Didn't you just here me when i got here!" I snapped back as i stomped my foot on the ground and leaned foward. "I also don't want my Alice, i hate it! I hate it!" I yelled even louder it rang through the forest. Ruka stepped back a bit. I than looked down and to the side.

"Lets just go." i said as i stayed in the back from everyone else.

_'Natsume also doesn't want his alice, but why does he have to use it for bad things. I hate mine and i don't even use it.' _i thought as i looked up to everyone looking past me. I held my head down, my bangs covering my eyes, knowing that Natsume was behind me.

"Na-Natsume!" Ruka said surprised. I felt angry eyes upon me. Knowing i didn't want to mess with him anymore.

"Ruka. Lets go. This girl fails." he said as i turned around. As soon as i turned around, Natsume grabbed my bangs and held me on the tree. "Using Ruka with your dirty tricks." His eyes changed into a fierce looking red.

_'Those hatred eyes.' _i thought as i felt myself emotionless still. _'He's not so much of a bad guy either... so why .. why?'_

"Natsume. Im fine. You said this was just to find out her Alice." Ruka stated as he moved a bit towards us. I felt Natsume tighten his grip on my hair as i looked at him straight in the eyes.

"She's already exposed herself, and i don't need more methods for it." he replied back still keeping his gaze on me.

_'Liar, i he hasn't even seen me use my alice.' _i thought looking to the side. Hotaru than took out a smoke bomb and smoke went everywhere. As soon as Natsume took his hands off my hair, I ran over to Inchou but suddenly fire surrounded him. My eyes widen slightly.

"What is your alice?" he demanded to know. I didn't reply to him but i just looked at him with no expression, even though i was worried for Inchou.

"Natsume, stop it." Ruka begged him. I continued to stare at Natsume.

"Only when she shows us her alice." he said. I stayed quiet. "Won't say anything, than i'll bring someone with him." I then noticed Hotaru surrounded by fire. My eyes widen to such content.

"Namai, just tell him." Hotaru yelled to me. I shut my eyes and thought deeply about this. I couldn't risk losing someone like her.

"Fine! I won't tell you, but you'll find out in the end!" i yelled at him as my eyes changed to a solid red color and had fire around both my hands.

"Namai. I know what your thinking, and don't do it. You know your not strong enough to match it." Hotaru yelled. I looked at her. "Just show him! You don't have to attack him too!"

"I have to stop him though.. I can stop his alice by using the same one..." i told her. Natsume was still looking mad, so i shook my head going down and ran to him and pushed him.

"You-" Natsume yelled, as i saw Narumi come out of the bushes.

~Natsume's POV~

"You-" i yelled. I was just about to use my strongest alice, until everything went blur. It lasted for a while, and this time I saw a good look of Namai's face. She had a sad face that i've never seen her with and her eyes turned a darker red color.

_'How does she have the same alice as me?'_i thought, as a sudden blast came from the both of us. After the blast cleared up, I was on the floor very weak. I looked over to Namai, and she was on the floor unconscious. I released my Alice and Hotaru ran over to Namai.

"Namai!" she yelled. "We have to bring her to the hospital." she told Narumi. Narumi picked Namai up and we all walked inside the building. I was still shocked at what happened but i went inside the class room with Ruka, Hotaru, and Inchou.

"I wonder what that was all about." i whispered to Ruka. Ruka looked down and i saw how sad he looked. I kinda felt bad for doing that, only because Ruka seemed worried.

"Namai, used her Alice." i heard. I looked up and saw Hotaru with Inchou.

"Yeah, her alice is fire and she matched the same strength as me." i replied back crossing my arms and looking to the side.

"No, her alice is a copy alice. She can copy anything even how strong it is, and because you trapped us, she had to use your strongest alice." she explained as she slammed her palm on the desk.

"Why'd she become unconscious?" i asked as i looked at her hand and back at her.

"Because, when she uses her alice, she has the same strength, no matter how strong the alice is, or even if the strongest is the weakest, she's going to get weak, because its just a copy alice." she continued to explain. "Shes a weak girl when it comes to her alice. So no matter what alice it is, when she uses the strongest, it hurts her."

_'So she use the strongest alice i had. That explains so much.' _i thought as i looked to side. I balled the hand that couldn't be seen into a fist.

"How do you know this?" Ruka asked as he finally looked up.

"Im her friend, and this happened before. She was in the hospital for at least 2 days, for even using a fly alice, and she used it to fly up high, because she had to save us. Thats why she hates her alice." hotaru explained. "Now you know why she didn't want to tell you in the first place or why she hates it. It drains her life away.." At that, she left the room with Inchou.

"I think you need to apoligize to Namai." Ruka suggested as he gave me a sadden look.

"Ru-Ruka!" i yelled surprised at what he said. "You know i don't do that kind of thing."

"But you caused her so much problems. Its the only right thing to do right now." Ruka stated as he looked down. I stared at Ruka for a few seconds before crossing my arms again and looked away.

"Whatever.." i said as i thought about everything Hotaru and Ruka said.

**Thats it for part 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please RATE! Byes! ^_^**


	3. Mikan!

Chapter 3 – Mikan!

_Dream_

"Stop, it please." i plead as i saw my mother's blurry face. Tears trailed down my face as I held my hands together in front of me.

"No, yours such a disgrace." she yelled as she smacked me. I continued to cry as she continued to smack me.

"Papa!" i cried as I faced him when mother paused. I looked his also blurry face, and nothing happened, he just looked at me and looked away. I saw sadness in his eyes.

"On the floor now!" mother ordered, pointed at the floor. I did want she asked, and i looked as i saw my mom grab a belt from the closest. My eyes shivered in fear, as she often hit me with that belt. I still have bruises and cuts on my back and legs because of it.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I tried convincing my mom. I saw her hold the belt high up in the air about to hit me with it, so I closed my eyes tight ready to feel the whips.

"We just went to my mothers funeral and i told you to behave. What did you do?" she yelled at me. "You didn't stay with us, and you broke something!" she yelled as she brought her arm down. I screamed in agonizing pain.

"It wasn't my fault! A boy pushed me, and i hit the vase!" i explained as she continued to slightly hit me.

"Don't blame it on other people! Its your fault that you didn't stay with me, just like i told you." she continued. "At least your younger sister listened to me. You know she got hurt cause of you." she added as she stopped hitting me to talk. She then extended the whipping.

"What are you talking about, I didn't hurt her, it was the other people, i tried saving her. I love my sister i wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" i explained as i screamed from the smacks she was giving me.

"If you tried saving her, why'd she come back injured?" she asked as she paused from hitting me. I relaxed a bit when she didn't hit me. I then looked up at her.

"I was still younger than, I didn't really know what to do." i informed her, she than hit me again harder. I felt warm blood on my back and my sister, with my dad, crying for me.

"Thats no excuse, your responsible for your sister!" she yelled as soon as she was about to hit me in the head with the belt.

"Mother, please!" i yelled closing my eyes tightly. Next thing i know, i opened my eyes to see the floor bloody, and the walls and roof on fire. I was in a different place from where i was so, i looked for mother and father. I ran down stairs avoiding the fire, and saw both my parents died. My eyes widen, as i saw in horror.

_'W-what happened?' _i thought as i looked for my sister. As i ran to the kitchen, i saw gas oil on the floor and fire near it. _'Crap, father must have left it.' _i moved faster to the living room.

"Kurai!" i yelled looking around frantically. "Kurai!" i yelled louder with my hands cupping around my mouth so it would be louder.

"N-namai" i heard a faint voice. I moved to where it came from, and i saw my sister on the floor. She was badly hurt, and she was bleeding a lot. She looked very weak and her ankle looked bad so i knew she couldn't run. I picked her up, and started running out the door, but i fell as i tripped on a broken wood and dropped my sister further away from me.

"What happened here?" i asked as i started running to her.

"You killed mother and father, you did something but it happened so fast. Don't you know what happened?" she explained as i came closer to her, and she spread her arms so i could get her.

"No i-" Suddenly a huge explosion happened. I was going to resist the blow it tried to give so I could still grab my sister, but I couldn't. "Kurai!" i yelled as i was blown out the house and the house was in total destruction. I got up from the streets with other people around, and i started running towards the house.

"Miss!" i heard someone yell as they grabbed my arm. Tears started flowing out yet again. I looked at the burning house, as another explosion, destroyed my house, again.

_Dream Over_

I shot my head up and started panting, my eyes widen and my hand over my heart. I looked around focusing where i was, and i saw i was in the Academy hospital, and Narumi, Hotaru, Inchou, and Ruka with worried looks. I also noticed Natsume who was just looking at me with no expression. Right when i saw them, i relaxed a bit, and turned back to my emotionless expression.

_'Why do i keep getting that dream?' _i yelled in my head as i looked down.

"Namai, are you okay? You were moving a lot in your dream, and your sweating." Inchou asked as he slowly began walking towards the bed. I looked at him and turned to look at the window.

"Im fine." I replied without looking at him. I then looked down and stared at nothing in particular.

"No youre not. I've never seen you like this." Hotaru stated as she walked up to the bed. I looked at her in the eye. "Even though you were in the hosptial, this never happened. You've only been asleep for a whole day, but before you were for 2 days. You never woke up to this." she explained.

"Its...nothing. Im fine.." i let the sentence fade off as i fell back on the bed and turned my head back to the window. It was morning. Everyone left the room, but Natsume stayed in the room for a couple second and left.

_'Whats...his problem?' _i thought as i looked at the door. After a few minutes, i was able to leave the hospital and Narumi called me into the big meeting room, i went before. I walked in to see Narumi holding a uniform.

"Ahh, Namai. We finally got extra uniforms! So you can go ahead and put this on and then you can go ahead to class. Theres also a new student today." he said as he handed me the uniform. I raised an eyebrow and changed. The uniform fit exactly and i headed to class. As soon as i opened the door, i saw everyone looking at someone in the air. The lifting guy was lifting up a girl that looked familiar and Natsume looked at me as i walked in. I walked closer to the lifting guy, and took a good looked at the girl in the air.

"Namai!" she called out with a surprised look but it showed happiness.

_'Mikan! Oh wait. What the hell is this boy doing?' _i thought as i snapped my head at the boy. The boy looked at me with confusion.

"Let her down." i said coldly giving him a glare. He stepped back a bit before giving me a confident look and pointing at Natsume.

"Only if Natsume says so." he said. I looked at Natsume and he looked at me, and then i looked back at the boy. "Yeah, he doesn't want to." he teased. My eyes turned a solid grey color, and i put up my hands and i smacked the boy to the wall and he slid down it. Mikan was about to fall, but i used the lifting alice to gently put her down. I closed my eyes and let my normal eye color back and then I began breathing a bit heavily than normal.

"Namai!" she yelled with happiness as she hugged me. I hugged a little and she let go. Hotaru then walked up to us. "Hotaru!" she smiled and hugged her too. The boy came back and pulled Mikans hair and laid her on the floor like how he did to me. My eyes changed to a solid red color and i held a fire ball in my hands. I threw the fire at him, but purposely missing him. He looked at me scared.

"Warning." i whispered to his as i got the boy off her and helped her up. Mikan hugged me and i walked out the room. As i walked, i turned around and looked at the door i came out of. I gently closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

_'Im gald we all can be here together.' _i thought, as i turned back around and continued smiling.

"I didn't know you smile." i heard a familiar voice. I knew whose voice it was so i frowned and turned around. Natsume was smirking and laying his back on the pillar. I looked to the side of my eye in annoyance and looked back at him and we was walking towards me. "What did you dream about earlier in the hospital." he asked with his hands in his pocket.

"I didn't dream anything." i replied back as he was face to face with me.

"Well, you did." he said. "Anyways i just wanted to tell you that im..." he paused and sighed in annoyance. "Im sorry i caused you to be in the hospital." He was look avoiding my gaze by looking to the side.

_'He's apologizing. What the hell. I guess he isn't all that bad.' _i thought as I looked to the side thinking..

"Its fine, but im guessing Hotaru told you why." i said as I still didn't look at him. I didn't really want anyone to find out about my alice, but it was bound to happen one day.

"Yea she did." he told me. I stayed silent. "Anyways, later." he said as he turned around. I didn't want to be alone, and since he said sorry, i wanted to talk with him some more, so i grabbed his wrist and he stopped walking and turned his head around. He looked at me straight in the eye, but i let go, when i started to hear the door open. He turned to face me better with wide eyes and i looked at him calmly and then looked past him.

"Namai!" Mikan yelled in her joyful voice. She ran to me, and grabbed my wrist and twirled me around so my back was facing Natsume. "Come on, Hotaru and Inchou are going to show me around, and i want you to come." she explained as she was jumping and moving my hands up and down. Before i got to say anything, Mikan grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall with Inchou.

_Natsumes POV_

_'Why'd Namai just grab my wrist when i was going to leave?' _i thought as i looked at her leave. I then turned around to face Hotaru and Ruka. Hotaru was silent for awhile as she looked at me and i looked at her a bit uneasy.

"Interesting." she said as she raised an eyebrow, and walked past me. Ruka came closer to me.

"What did you tell Namai?" Ruka asked as I noticed he was holding a bunny.

"I just told her i was sorry, and i asked her about the dream she had, but she wouldn't tell me." i explained to Ruka, as we walked to a random direction.

"So you did tell her sorry. What she say?" Ruka asked as he looked at me. I placed my hands in my pockets and looked to the side.

"She just said that it was fine, but what really confuses me is when i was going to leave she grabbed my wrist. But she let go when Mikan came." i continued. It was silent for a while so I looked at Ruka. He was giving off a smirk.

"I think she likes you." he teased and laughed.

"What!" I asked in shocked. I then relaxed and gave him a look. "Yeah right, she doesn't look like she can like anyone with that emotionless face." i explained. We both laughed and continued walking off.

**Thats it for part 3. I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Byes! ^_^**


	4. Accident Kiss

**MMM, just so you know , some chapters are from the Gakuen Alice episodes . Please remember that I do NOT own any Gakuen Alice known scenes or characters . Enjoy . ^^**

Chapter 4 – Accident Kiss

A quick memory of my dream i had in the hospital, ran through me, so i opened my eyes to see myself in bed, in Hotaru's room with Mikan, since we still didn't get a room. The room was still dark, so i looked at the clock to read, 5:51a.m.

_'Dang, its so early.' _i decided to get out of bed and quietly left the room. I left the building and decided to walk over to the forest and relax a bit and looked at the stars. As i sat down next to a tree, the breezy wind blew, and i shivered. Today was going to be a breezy, breezy day.

"Why are you out like that" i heard. I looked to my side and saw Natsume. I sigh in annoyance and looked down. My eyes widen a bit, so see me in my pajama's still. It was a black short spaghetti strap dress that came above my knees and the edges had purple rims. I was also barefoot. The wind blew again, and i shivered and quickly wrapped my hands on my arms, and sat with my legs to the side as my dress was too short to bring it to my chest. "Your cold, aren't you?" he simply asked. I looked at him and he was wearing his school uniform already. He then sat beside me, and i looked away from him.

_'God, this is so annoying.' _i thought as i gazed at the stars. I had enough of this, so i got up and walked past him, but there was a slight tug on my wrist. I turned around and saw Natsume.

"Wait." he said with serious eyes. I turned around some more and waited for him to say something, but all he did was look back at the stars.

"The reason why i stopped you yesterday, was because i wanted to talk to you some more, you don't even seem like a bad person." i tried explaining to him even though i didn't want to. He didn't say anything, so i got a bit angry and started walking off. As i walked back in Hotaru's room, the clock read 6:58 a.m. and i knew Hotaru set her clock at 7, so i decided to wait. I quietly got my clothes and closed the door to the bathroom as slowly and quietly as i could. While I changed i heard the alarm turn on and then off and the lights flicked on. I walked out the bathroom and saw Hotaru hit Mikan.

"Mikan, wake up, or you'll be late." she said, as she hit her with some kind of gun. Mikan whined and i walked up to her.

"Mikan, your grandpa is here." i whispered to her. She opened her eyes all the way, and then made it half way open when she noticed i was lying. "Good, now wake up. Class starts soon." At that, i walked out the room.

And So….

Inchou was explaining about the star rank, and when Jinno entered the room, we all sat down and began listening to his boring teaching. As i half paid attention and the other half thinking about Natsume, Mikan would talk to Hotaru without getting caught. I decided to use, the reading mind alice to read some people's mind. Sure it was going make me weak, but I had nothing better to do. My eyes instantly turned into a clear grey color.

_'This is so boring, i should've skipped.' _Natsume thought. I rolled my eyes and continued.

_'I think the bunny is hungry.' _Ruka thought. I paused for a moment and I felt a tug on my chest. That's just adorable. Even I can't help it.

_'Haha, im going to get Namai in trouble.' _Shouda thought. Surprisingly I even heard her laugh in her thought. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my chin for support.

_'Hotaru is soo mean.' _Mikan thought as I imaged her to have a crying look. Im guessing Hotaru was ignoring or insulting everything Mikan was saying.

_'Mikan, so-' _Hotaru started, but I didn't finished what Hotaru was thinking because I went back to what Shouda had said.

_'Wait, what did Shouda say?' _i thought as i removed my hand from my chin. I than heard a loud noise coming from above me, but i ignored it, thinking that Shouda did it. I closed my eyes and reopened them.

"This class is so boring. Ring, ring, ring." the machine repeated. Jinno stopped working in class, and there was a second loud sound. I looked to where the sound came from, and it was above Mikan, and she was puzzled.

"Thats it, you both get a no star." Jinno said angrily. Mikan froze while i just sat there ignoring everything he said.

"I get a what? You know me, Jinno…" i stated in a threatening but calm tone. Jinno looked at me and I did the same. I noticed he began to form sweats and I just stared calmly still.

"Namai, you'll get the three stars…" he said as he quickly turned around and took out a handkerchief and started using it. I showed an unnoticeable smirk to his decision and left the room with Mikan still frozen. I walked out the room, out the building and sat on a bench. Soon after, Mikan came as well, and Narumi sat next to us. He started explaining everything about the class types, and i was getting annoyed again. I wanted to leave until he was going to tell us what class we were going to be in.

"Since Mikan's alice is the Nullification, youre going to be in the...Special type class." Narumi informed with a sweat drop. Mikan sulked and i waited for where i was going to be. "Namai. You have the copy alice and you can copy probably even the most bad alice. So im afraid you go in the Dangerous class."

"Whats so bad about the Dangerous?" i asked as i snapped my head to him. He sweatdropped and explained shortly.

"Well, for starters, Natsume's in that group." He started with a sweat drop.

_'Oh, joy.' _i thought as I looked to the side.

"Second, i heard that, that class does missions, but im not sure." he continued but the bell rang so we all went our separate ways. As i walked on the dirt path, i stumbled upon 2 benches and i sat on one of them.

"Hate, this school." i thought aloud, but i started hearing hard breathing and i walked out to leave. But when i was going to turn the corner, i saw Natsume panting. "Natsume? Are y-" he stopped me as he covered my mouth and we both hid near the bush. i sat there quietly and he removed his hand.

"Stay quiet." he whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to give me permission to talk. I noticed he was against a bush so I looked a bit as well.

"Natsume, Respond to me if your here." he paused. I saw him walk closer to the bush we were hiding but then continued to walk. "Natsume!" I noticed he had a white mask on and many rings. As soon as he disappeared, i laid against a tree and Natsume did the same on the tree across from mine. I looked at him blankly as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

_'What was that all about?' _i thought until i saw some middle schools came towards us.

"Oh, its Natsume. Skipping class huh? Must be nice to be the principals favorite." One boy said as Natsume ignored him. I than looked away from the boys and moved my head back to look at the sky and closed my eyes.

"Hey, thats one of the troublesome kids people are talking about." the other kid stated. Natsume then stood up and started walking away.

"Hey wait a minute. We don't accept you because of your dangerous alice." he explained. I looked at Natsume, for such a rude comment. "Your only principal student because your Persona's favorite." he continued but Natsume lit the guys hair on fire. The other dude ran and poured water on it. I stood up because i was getting annoyed and walked slowly past Natsume a little. "Hoy, Persona, Natsume's over here." The one Natsume burnt yelled. Natsume then turned around and gave him a glare.

"Go ahead and call him, but youre going to be burnt before he even gets here." he explained as he turned around and i stopped walking and looked at Natsume. He was serious too, but he started walking away and i just stood there. But one of the guys took my arm and started holding me like hostage.

"Wait you bastard. Look over here. Don't you care what happens to her?" he asked as i held my face expression and Natsume looked back. I looked at Natsume and he looked back at me, but hes eyes widened just a bit when he noticed my eyes turn a red color.

"Don't do it." Natsume stated as he burnt the three students arms. They released me and I closed my eyes and opened them a bit wide.

"Why?" I asked him as I slowly started walking towards him. He said nothing and he was still looked at me but i walked next to him. I then moved my head down coving my eyes with my bangs. "Im in the Dangerous class just like you." i whispered to him and walked off to find a good spot to read.  
_Natsume's POV_

I saw Namais turn a red color and I remembered it did that when she was saving her friends. I didn't want something like to happen again in front of me.

"Don't do it." I stated calmly but with narrowed eyes as I burnt all three of the students arms. They released her and she closed her eyes and when she opened them, her eyes were back to normal.

"Why?" She asked as she started walking towards me. I didn't say a word but I didn't know what to exactly say, but she then walked next to me. "Im in the Dangerous class just like you." she whispered to me and walked off on the dirt path. I got pissed.

"That girl doesn't know whats in that class. Shes just going to get involved." i said to myself as i looked back at the other students whose arms where still burning. I smiked and walked off.

_Namai's POV_

"Damn, i can't believe i just missed the first day of my class." i said to myself, as i laid my book down and looked at the cherry blossoms i saw sitting under. The wind started blowing them and it had a great view to see the leaves fall off and land on the ground gently. I focused on one leaf as it fell on my book and i picked it up and looked at it closely.

"You shouldn't get involved in my class." i heard. I closed my eyes and as I opened them, I accidently burnt the leaf in shock, and as the leaf burnt i knew Natsume was behind me. I let the leaf fall on the ground and the wind blew it out.

"Why should i get involved?" i asked as i lifted my book up and started reading it again.

"Just don't." he said as he walked closer to me and took my book away from me.

"Well, Narumi put me in that class because of my alice." i explained as i stood up and the wind blowing. He walked even closer to me. I got the chance to grab my book, but Natsume wouldn't let it go.

"Then just change classes. I don't want you to get hurt." he stated. I was a bit shocked at what he said but I still tried to get my book back.

"I'll be fine. Im going to stay in the class-" i was shockly interrupted when Natsume tugged on the book back hard and I was pulled with. Not only that, but the wind blew harder than i thought and moved me to kiss Natsume in the lips. When i realized what happened, i moved back away from a wide eyed Natsume. I placed my hand on my lips, with my eyes wide also which I usually don't do. "I-im sorry." i said. He opened his mouth but closed it again. I started running away, but Natsume called out my name, and i ignored him.

**Whoa. So unexpected. Anyways, i hope you liked this and please review? Byes! ^_^**


	5. Persona

Chapter 5 - Persona

I continued to run but eventually i stopped. I fell on the grass and laid down, with my arm and legs spread out forgetting i had skirt on. I looked at the sky as the clouds floated by and thinking about the kiss i had with Natsume. I shut my eyes and placed the back of my hand on my eyes.

"Looks like i found the new student in the Dangerous class." I heard a familiar voice. It was the same voice that was calling Natsume earlier. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Persona. I looked at him blankly as i think, he was looking at me. "Well, Are you going to greet me?" That just pissed me off. I than heard footsteps come closer.

"Namai, don't go closer to him." I turned around to see Natsume and his hands were balled up into a fist.

"Now, now Natsume. Thats not how your suppose to introduce us." Persona informed as i looked at the both of them.

"Take her out of this class." Natsume ordered angrily. Persona looked at me and brought his hands up and tilted his head to the side.

"Now, why would i do that? She has a great Alice." he informed as he walked closer to me. I looked up as he was really close to me. He then grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him that we were touching, and i looked at him with slight narrowed eyes.

"Take your hands off her!" Natsume yelled as he stepped a bit closer. Persona bent down a bit and turned his head to look at Natsume with a smirk.

"Well, isn't someone jealous." he informed as his arm was still around me. Natsume looked angry and threw a fire ball at him, but he jumped away while still holding me.

"Will Natsume like this?" he asked as he placed his hand on my chin and brought it up. Natsume had his eyes wide open as i looked at what Persona was going to do. He brought my chin up to a kiss. He didn't let go off the kiss, and my eyes were widened in disguest.

_'What the heck, is he doing?' _i thought as i just looked at him. My eyes turned the solid red.

"Why yo-" Natsume started. But before he got to do anything, I set Persona on fire. He let go of me and i fell to the floor and i wiped my mouth away.

"You little" he stated. I stood up and walked closer to him shooting a fire ball at him. I then surrounded Persona with fire.

"No on ever kisses me, you got that!" i yelled at him as i made the fire bigger.

"Then who will?" he asked with a slight smirk. I thought about it for a while before walking over to Natsume.

"I already kissed Natsume. He'll be the only one to kiss me!" I explained as my eyes turned a darker red and fainted.

_Natsume's POV_

"Then who will?" Persona asked. I then saw Namai walk closer to me.

"I already kissed Natsume. He'll be the only one to kiss me!" she yelled. My eyes widened as she said that.

_'I already kissed her accidently, but why do i have to be the only one to kiss her?' _i thought with a tint of anger. I was still shocked at what she said, but then i noticed Namai's eyes turn darker, and i saw a huge explosion from where Persona was at. The explosion was so big, it burnt a couple trees and fire pieces started falling down. As the explosion started to fade, i saw Namai on the floor.

"Namai!" i yelled instantly. I picked her up and started running to the school academy. I went in and the doctors placed her on the bed. I then walked to the class rooms, to get Hotaru and Mikan.

"Natsume!" i heard that strawberry pattern. I turned around and saw Hotaru, Mikan, Inchou, and Ruka. "Where's Namai?"

"Shes in the hospital, she used her alice to the strongest again." i explained looking to the side. Inchou's and Ruka's eyes widen.

"What? Come on!" Mikan yelled as she started to run to the hospital room followed by Hotaru and Inchou. I walked to the hospital with Ruka.

"What happened exactly?" Ruka asked looking at me worriedly. I stopped walking.

"Don' tell anyone" i begged him. He nodded his head. "Well, I found out Namai's in my class and i tried to get her to leave my class, but the wind blew to hard, and we kissed." I paused. All of a sudden Ruka bursted out into a laughing. "Its not funny!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Ruka yelled as he continued to laugh. I looked to the side. "Okay, continue." Ruka informed as his laugh died down, but it still didn't disappear all the way. "Well, Namai met Persona and they were talking. But then Persona kissed her."

"What! He kissed her. That nasty bastared!" he stated as his bunny nodded his head. I questioned that.

"But then, Namai burnt him and she was like. 'No one ever kisses me.' but Persona was like 'Then who will?' and her reply was."

"Her reply was?" Ruka repeated. I looked at him and it seemed like he was waiting for a juicy answer. I sighed.

"She said that she already kissed me, and im the only one that's allowed to kiss her." i said quietly as i felt myself blush but i tried hiding it. It was quiet for awhile, but Ruka started laughing again, and louder.

"I can't believe she said that. She does like you! And your blushing. You like her too!" he laughed out. I looked at Ruka and elbowed him.

"N-no i don't and she doesn't like me either!" i said as i started walked a bit faster to the hospital room. Ruka caught up to me and I still happened to her him snicker a bit.

"Don't tell anyone!" i repeated. Ruka nodded his head and on the way there, he'd snicker. As we reached the door, i opened it and saw Hotaru sitting down, Inchou standing next to the bed, and Mikan sitting next to the bed. Me and Ruka sat next to Hotaru.

"So, how'd this happen?" Hotaru asked as she didn't bother to look our way. Ruka snickered and i elbowed him.

"I was just walking around and i saw Namai with some other guys. It seemed like they were messing with her but she used her alice and fainted. I called out to her, but she wouldn't wake up." i explained avoiding Hotaru's now gaze.

"I hope thats true, because Namai never lies to us." she said. Ruka snickered again and i elbowed him.

"Kurai!" we heard. We looked over and saw Namai crying and moving a lot. We all ran up to her bed.

"Quick call the doctors!" Mikan ordered as she faced us with tears on her eyes.

_Namai's POV_

_Dream_

"Kunai!" i yelled as i saw the house explode for the second time. As soon as the explosion faded, i ran to the house while the others tried to stop the fire. I moved through the broken pieces to find my parents.

"Dad! Mom!" i yelled louder. But i stopped calling them as i remembered that they were already dead. I continued to look for my little sister, until i saw a foot sticking out of the broken pieces. I removed the pieces to see my sister on the floor burnt and bleeding. I picked her up and shook her.

"Kunai! Please wake up!" I begged. Nothing. I shook her again. "Kunai" Nothing. I brought my head down to her chest and started crying, until i felt a hand over my shoulder. I looked up and someone grabbed my sister away from me.

"Are you Namai?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Please come with me." he ordered. I followed him, until i came to a big place with gates with the letters AA. We walked in, and i sat down.

"Please tell me everything you know about what happened today" he ordered. As i told him everything, another young man came into the room.

"Namai, this young man will erase all your memories." he explained calmly. I looked at him and the other man who was said to erase my memories.

"Everything?" i asked calmly. He nodded his head and I closed my eyes. I agreed to it so i won't have to suffer about my family dying. The man placed his hands on my head and the next thing i knew, i was knocked out.

_Dream Over_

I woke up again in the hospital with Hotaru, Mikan, Inchou, Ruka, and Natsume in the room.

"Namai? You okay?" Mikan asked with wet eyes. My eyes landed on Natsume who was also looking at me but I turned back to Mikan.

"Y-yea, im fine." I lied. I looked to the other side and sighed.

_'Whats with those dreams?" _i asked. Everyone left the room and a few hours later, i was sent out. I walked through the woods again, deciding to miss class. As i pondered around, i spotted Persona. I backed up a bit with narrowed eyes.

"Well, well, well." he started as he noticed me. I stopped walking and glared at him. "Don't worry, im not going to kiss you again. Im just going to tell you that you have a mission with Natsume tonight. Tell Natsume also." he explained as he walked away. As soon as he was gone, i turned back around and saw Natsume. He was just standing there calmly and I looked down.

"Don't worry, i heard him." he stated as I looked back at him. I than walked past him but he stopped me. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to look at him.

"Don't go on the mission tonight." he advised. I looked at him and then to the side.

"No, im going to go." i said bluntly. He then let go of me and i walked away looking down.

**That's it … I thought this was a bit slow . Anyways , I hope you liked it and review ? Byes . ^^**


	6. Mission

**Sorry , this chapter will seem a bit shorter. I also didn't know what to do, so this is just a small something. Also next few chapters will be from episodes. I don't own any know Gakuen Alice scenes or characters.**

Chapter 6 - Mission

I ran out the building and went to the dark woods and spotted Natsume. I stopped next to him and leaned against a tree. Natsume turned to face me and he looked angry.

"Im telling you, i don't want you to get involved!" Natsume yelled with a furious look. I rolled my eyes and looked to the side.

"Too bad, because im going. I don't need to listen to you." i stated back but i turned around to see Persona. I rolled my eyes again in annoyance and waited for the order.

"Good, your here." he started as he walked closer to us. "You must protect the car heading to the Academy. Other cars will try stopping it and i need you to stop those cars." We both nodded our head and we left. As we spotted the cars, Natsume jumped and landed in front of them. I stayed near the other car and started guiding it. A few guys came to me, but i took them off with Natsume's alice and someone else's alice. The car finally made it to the gates so i waited for them to get it. I than heard gun shots, and when the car went inside, i went to Natsume. Natsume threw a fire ball at the guys, and they dropped their gun, but the others were shooting at us. Natsume and I started jumping away but i saw a guy about to shoot Natsume who wasn't paying attention.

"Natsume!" i called out quickly. He looked at me but I pushed Natsume out of the bullet, and i got hit. Natsume got up and looked at me, and Natsume threw a bigger fire ball. I was on the ground whincing in pain, and jumped into the forest while Natsume took care of the others. I started jumping though, trying to get to the academy, but the wound started to hurt, so i fell on the ground. I started panting and took my hand off the wound. It sure was bleeding a lot but it wasn't that big, hopefully. Natsume than spotted me and sat next to me.

"You okay?" he asked as he looked at the wound better.

"Yeah, are you?" i asked back as i covered it with my hand again. He nodded his head but started to breath hard.

"You used too much. Just rest now." Persona said from the trees. Persona than spotted me as he came closer and bent down. "Did our little princess get hurt?" I looked at him with a glare and he backed up, when he noticed my eyes turning a different color. He held his hand up and started walking away. "Later" I turned back to my wound.

"Princess huh?" Natsume stated. I laughed and he laughed back but stopped and he looked at me with a confused look. I looked at him in confusion too.

"You just laughed. I never heard you laugh." he explained as he held a straight look. My laugh died down and smiled.

"I never heard you laugh either." i informed him. He got up and held his hand out, so i grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"We never had this talk." He stated as he looked to the side. I noticed and smiled a little.

"Agreed." We shook hands and we both left to go to the academy. We both noticed that it was already morning but we parted our ways. When i got there, Hotaru and Mikan were still asleep, so i went to the bathroom and wrapped bandaged around my stomach. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was still bleeding. When i went out, Hotaru slowly got up, and so did Mikan.

"Class starts soon." i stated as i walked out the room.

_Hotaru's POV_

When class started, i noticed that Namai and Natsume were sleeping. I looked back at the front and messed with my pen.

_'Namai, never sleeps in.' _i thought as i wondered what happen.

"What is 43 plus 79?" the teacher asked. Some people raised their hands but the teacher turned around and called out Namai's name. "Namai, since you feel like sleeping in my class, what is the answer?" Namai got up sleepily and placed her hand on her cheek to hold it up.

"Huh? Ah, the answer is 120." she replied lazily. The teacher looked at her and turned back around. I looked back at Namai and she went back to sleep.

_'She must of used her alice.' _i thought as i paid attention to class again. When class was over, Natsume and Namai were still asleep, so i walked over to Ruka with Mikan.

"Do you know why, theyre both sleeping?" i asked Ruka who was holding his bunny. He slightly shrugged without looking at me.

"Probably the missions they do." he replied back as he petted his bunny and looked at Natsume.

"Missons? What Missions?" Mikan asked totally oblivious to whats going on. I ignored Mikan's confusion and looked at Ruka hoping for an explaination.

"They do dirty work for this academy given by their teacher Persona. Nasty guy." he informed with narrowed eyes. A few minutes later Namai woke up the same time as Natsume. Namai turned around and they both started talking but then walked up to us.

_Namai's POV_

I woke up in class with only me and Natsume in it. I turned around and Natsume started walking up as well.

"I guess we slept in." i whispered to him. He nodded his head as he looked around the class.

"No talking about last night." He stated when he looked back at me.

"Yeah." I chuckled slightly before getting up. "Look. There they are." i pointed out to Natsume. He got up as well and we both walked up to them.

**Thats it for today. So i hope you likes it. Review ? Byes . ^^**


	7. Mr Bear, My Friend

Chapter 7 – Mr. Bear, My Friend

A few months have gone by and I've started to be a bit more caring or what not. Sooner or later, im bound to change because of the people im beginning to meet. Ruka and I became better friends and he would tell me how much he liked Mikan. I found it adorable. Not only that, but Mikan introduced me to Tsubasa. Tsubasa thinks im weird, but we gained a nice small bond with each other. Sometimes Tsubasa would tease me about my personality, but oddly, it would slightly hurt me. So im going to try my best to be different even know I thought I'd never change. And finally, I think im beginning to have a liking for Natsume. Our missions go by well, and we would talk time to time, but nothing more than that, sadly.

Today we were playing soccer and Mikan and I had to be goalie. The boy kicked the ball and i just stood there but Mikan went to go get it. Apparently the boy used his Alice and it started flying everywhere.

"Hey, using your alice is against the rules." Mikan yelled. The ball started flying, but the boy lost control and we all had to go find it. I went with Mikan and we went through the forest until we saw Mr. Bear. Mikan just kneeled there but i noticed the ball about to hit Mr. Bear, so i ran to him. "Namai, what are you doing?" Mikan yelled to me. Mr. Bear saw me running, but before he ran to me to hit me or the ball hit him, i pushed Mr. Bear away and i got hit instead. I went on my knees and placed my hand on my head because it hurt. The ball then flew to Mikan and Mr. Bear ran to her and was going to punch her but i ran to Mikan and placed my hand on Mr. Bears hand. I grabbed it in time using how strong Mr. Bear was and i ran with Mikan back to the place. Mikan then walked to a water fountain and I started drinking a bit to help my breathing. "Thanks Namai!" I nodded my head and we were about o go until we heard something.

"Okay, push!" I looked down to see 4 stuffed animals carrying a bucket full of water. I walked over to them and picked up the bucket. "Thank you so much. Our master is this way!" I nodded my head and Mikan and I followed them. We then reached a bench with a middle school boy sitting down. "Master, your water is here so you can drink your medicine."

"Wouldn't a glass be better?" Mikan asked with a confused look. The boy looked up and i noticed Mikan's face turn red. "I'll bring one right now!" At that, Mikan ran off and i sat next to the boy.

"She didn't have to do that." he stated with a sweat drop. I looked to the side and leaned back.

"Shes just like that." i explained thinking about what we were doing. After that Mikan came back and he drank his medicine.

"Im Kaname from the B class in the middle school." he introduced us. He gave off a smile and I looked at it.

"Im Mikan and thats Namai." she introduced for me. He then started to talk to his animals until Tsubasa came by. Tsubasa was than telling us that he was the one that makes dolls and gave them souls. He then explained that he was the one that made Mr. Bear. We all went to Mr. Bear's house and he hugged him and we all went inside.

"Oh, im sorry he did those mean things to you." Kaname apologized with a nervous smile. I looked at Bear and he was looking at his master. "Mr. Bear. Apologize to your friends." Bear bowed but when he looked at us he have off a glare. All of a sudden some of the middle school girls came in and they started taking to Kaname.

"He's pretty popular." Tsubasa explained to me and Mikan when we walked up him.

"Kaname can you make me a stuffed animal." some girls asked as they all crowded around him.

"Of course!" Kaname replied back with a positive smile. I noticed Tsubasa react to it, so i tugged onto his jacket but Tsubasa turned around.

"Kaname!" he yelled, but i saw Kaname put a finger in front of his mouth. Tsubasa then hesitated. "We're out of water." Tsubasa lied and i could tell.

"The well is outside around the back. I'll go." Kaname offered as he was about to stand up.

"You should rest, i'll go." Tsubasa said as he walked out and Mikan and I followed. All of a sudden, Tsubasa stopped walking so we did too.

"Is something wrong, Tsubasa?" Mikan asked uneasily. Tsuasa turned around staring at us with a straight face.

"Kaname has the type where he exchanges his Alice with his life." Tsubasa explained looking down. My eyes narrowed and my heart tugged. "It shortens his life every time he uses. Hes got a weak body, so he worries me."

"All we have to do is keep him from making stuff animals!" Mikan yelled as she was about to turn around but I held onto Mikan knowing Tsubasa.

"If it was that easy, then i would have stopped him a long time ago." Tsubasa yelled as i stopped Mikan from telling Kaname. Mikan looked at him with an unbelievable look. I looked down as I heard him. "Don't say anything you shouldn't." Tsubasa added as he left to go to the well. I placed my hand on Mikan and i walked away followed by Mikan. We had cleaning duty so Mikan and i had to clean the windows. Mikan started saying things, until Natsume was about to walk out the room. Mikan swung her arm up and was about to hit Natsume but i pushed Natsume out of the way and i got hit instead. Natsume didn't seem to care so he just walked away as Mikan started apologizing. We than walked outside the next day and Mikan went on the grass while i sat next to Hotaru.

"Kaname needs to stop making stuffed animals!" Mikan yelled as she shook Hotaru out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes and looked to the side.

"Look, Kaname made this for me, isn't it cute!" we heard a girl say. We all looked their way and soon, Mikan started running.

"Idiot" i heard Hotaru whisper. I patted Hotarus shoulder and run to Mikan. She reached her destination and arrived at Kanames door. Mikan opened it and Kaname turned around with a smile.

"Oh, Mikan, Namai. Whats wrong?" he asked looking at us. Mikan walked closer to him as i stayed near the door, but Mikan stopped when she saw a diagram of a pig. I was pretty surprised too. "Oh, im making a piggy for someone who asked. Would you like me to make you one?" Kaname offered when he noticed we were looking at it.

"I don't need one!" Mikan yelled suddenly, looking down. "Because, because..."

"Ahh, Tsubasa told you guys something he shouldn't have." he said as he continued to have that smile on his face. I looked to the side.

"You can't make those! If you do, than you'll..." Mikan trailed off again. I still looked at the side because I knew Mikan was right.

"Im sorry. I always worry about others too much." he said all of sudden. Mikan and I looked at him.

"If youre going to be sorry, than you shouldn't do it." i finally said. Kaname then started explaining the time when he first made bear because he had no friends.

_'No friends?' _i thought as I stared off into space.

"Youre just like me." i started as I looked at him. Mikan looked at me too. "At first, i never had any friends, until i met Mikan and Hotaru. They made me happy that i was alive as well. Everytime i use my alice, my friends get worried, but i use it for a good cause. They make me happy, even though i don't like my alice, but they make me happy that im alive."

"Exactly. Im your friends, Namai. I make my friends happy by using my alice, instead of not using the alice though" Kaname stated as he turned around in his chair. "If i didn't have this alice than i couldn't make anybody happy."

"Don't rely on your alice. You can make them happy whether you have an alice or not." I stated as I looked at him. Kaname looked back at me, until Tsubasa who just came suddenly, walked us outside and went to our cabin. But Hotaru dragged us to some place and said that we have to hunt for a soul.

"Im scared of ghosts!" Mikan whined as we walked through the forest path. I seemed pretty interested, but I thought about Mikan.

"We're supposed to be accompanying you, so stop whining." Hotaru told Mikan. Mikan then stopped to see the light and Hotaru and Mikan went behind a tree. We noticed it was Mr. Bear so when Hotaru and Mikan were hiding, i went straight for him. I saw Bear hold flowers, so i picked him up, and i knew exactly where to go. After all, I know their secret now.

_'Im surprised he's not attacking me. ' _i thought as we reached the window of Kaname. I placed Bear on the ground and before he took out a ladder he hid in the bushes, he kicked me in the face. I hit the floor and glared at Mr. Bear and then hid with Mikan and Hotaru. We hear Kaname said he had to return and that he's going to be sad that Bear has to be alone again. As we walked, Mikan was explaining how someone would be glad someone was there, but i sensed something bad.

_'N-natsume!' _i thought as i also wondered why i felt this pain. I had a feeling it had to do Natsume since I happened to use his alice a lot. Any effect that comes with the Alice, kinda happens to me, just half less. I had trouble sleeping the next day but Mikan wanted to go to Kaname and so i went.

"I decided to be Mr. Bears friend!" Mikan yelled with a big smile plastered on her face. "i'll wait for you with Mr. Bear. So just get well and come back okay?"

"Thanks you, Mikan." he stated as he smiled. He then looked at me and Hotaru and we both shrugged. We all followed Mikan to the forest and Mikan went front.

"Mr. Bear. Do you want to be friends with me?" Mikan asked with an innocent smile. "I brought you something. Want to see it?" As Mikan held the picture up, i knew Mr. Bear was going to hit Mikan, but Mikan ran towards Mr. Bear thinking he was going to hug her. Than Mr. Bear glared and before he hit her i went in front of Mikan. I was surprised a lot, because when he saw me, he relaxed and actually hugged me. As i hugged him back, i noticed he moved, so i turned around, and saw Mikan flying through the air. I brought Bear in front of me, and smiled slightly and Mr. Bear looked at the picture and showed it to me too. I than hugged Bear and he hugged me back before punching me in the face too. Once I got up, I got in position and changed my eye color as Mr. Bear just looked at me.

"Namai, don't do it." Hotaru stated out of nowhere. I hesitated before relaxing and standing up straight. Mr. Bear, then ran up to me but I instantly twirled around and kicked him to the side. "Whats with you lately?"

"Whatever." I muttered at the bear as I turned around and started walking away. But before I walked away, I stopped next to Hotaru and looked down. "I'll be a good girl. I'll be a happy cheerful girl, and no one will see it coming. Just you watch, Hotaru. Just give me a few months. I'll make an improvement."

**Wow, Mr. Bear likes Namai and hates her at the same time. Anyways i hope you like it and please review? Byes! XD**


	8. Winter Snow

Chapter 8 – Winter Snow

I've now found myself different from what i was before. Im much more happy i came here, now that i've made new freinds. I knew that I would be able to change who I was, but i wasn't so excited about today. Today was a special day where everyone with a family can leave and come back tomorrow. It was already Winter but everyone can leave again on Christmas Day which i won't be leaving too. Apparently, everyone left and i was all alone with Mr. Bear and Natsume and who else. I already knew he didn't have any where to go, but i didn't know if he knows i can't go anywhere either.

Natsume, and a few guards stayed to make sure nothing happened to the school. I didn't feel like staying in my room, so i decided to head to the school. As i went to find a room, i felt someone tug on my arm. I looked down and saw Mr. Bear. Suddenly, he tugged my arm very hard and I hit the floor.

"Why you…!" I started but before I finished he held onto my arm. I rolled my eyes before I smiled gently, and picked him up. I held him in one arm because i was holding a book. As we walked the silent halls, i came upon an open door. I moved the door wider with my feet and walked in. Mr. Bear tugged on my hair, and my book fell to the floor.

"Why are you here?" i heard calm voice. I was half way bended to get my book, but i looked up to see Natsume. He was looking at me with narrowed eyes like normal, but it showed confusion.

"Sorry, i thought no one was in here." I apologized casually as i picked up my book and sat on a chair that was in front of Natsume. I sat down and opened my book while placing Mr. Bear on my lap.

"Didn't answer my question yet." He stated in a demanding tone. I sighed and turned around to look at him with a glare.

"What?" i asked with a fake attitude. Natsume brought his hand to my hair and burned it a little. I placed Bear on the table and stood up and pampered my hair.

"Ugh! How dare you do that to me! I was only playing around, you know me now!" I yelled at him as I held angry eyes at him. "I don't have to tell you anything if i don't want to!" Natsume stood up and walked closer to me but was violently interrupted when Bear punched Natsume in the face which sent him to the wall. Bear started running up to Natsume and was about to punch him, but i grabbed Bear. I brought Bear up to my face so he could see me. "No Bear, thats bad. I can handle this, okay?" I moved my index finger in front of him. He nodded his head and i placed him back on the table. I walked over to Natsume and helped him up.

"So your friends with Mr. Bear now, huh?" he asked as he took my hand and stood up brushing himself.

"It's complicated." I responded as I slightly looked at Bear giving him a look. I then helped him to the chair and sat down in front of him again.

"So why are you here and not with your family?" he asked again. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I then opened my book and read again for a few minutes.

"Why do you want to know?" i asked as i turned the page. I continued to read as Natsume stayed silent for a minute.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" he sounded annoyed but i didn't turn around to see it. I slowly closed my book and looked down.

"I don't have parents. I only remember living alone." i started explaining. He was getting on my nervous for finding out about me, but I guess it was bound to happen too. "I keep having dreams about me and my parents. I had a sister too named Kurai, but she died."

"What happened in your dream?" he asked still calmly. I was a little surprised that he still thinks I had a dream, but I sighed and didn't turn around yet.

"Well, my mom abused me and then i found myself in the same house with blood and fire. I walked down stairs to find my parents but they were dead and my sister was hurt." i started to explain. I sighed knowing im actually telling someone this. I never even told Hotaru or Mikan about this either. "Then the house exploded twice, and i went back and my sister was dead too. I than went somewhere with the letters AA and i had my memories erased."

"Maybe you did have parents but you had your memory erased." he told me. I turned around finally and looked at him for a second.

"How?" I asked giving him a look like I was squinting my eyes. He sighed and looked to the side.

"First of all, you were born alive, so you must have had parents. Second, AA stands for Alice Academy." he paused and looked at me, which i was still focused on him. No wonder, AA looked familiar when I came to the school. "Third of all, if you went to AA and had your memories erased, then you had someone with Memory Erase Alice erase your memories."He stopped talking after that, but I looked at him deeply.

"Well it doesn't matter now." i sighed as i patted him on the shoulder and walked out the room. Eventually, i had lunch with Mr. Bear, and now it was time to bring Mr. Bear home. I walked through the forest until we reached his home. "Bye Bear." i hugged him and placed him inside, but at the same time, before he went to bed, he tripped me. I was about get in a fit with him again but he hugged me. As i walked along the dirt path, small white things started falling down. I looked up and more was coming.

"Snow!" i whispered excitedly as i started running into my room. I went inside and started dressing up even more so i could go in the snow. As i was finished, i looked out the window, and saw a lot of snow falling and the yard was already white. I ran out and went into the boys building and knocked on Natsume's door. Natsume opened it and i walked in.

"H-hey! I didn't say you can come in." he informed as he shut the door and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Look its snowing." i explained as I pointed out his window. He followed my finger and looked out. He then faced me again giving me a look.

"And?" I looked at him with a straight face and walked up to him. I then started pushing him to his closet.

"And, i want you to come with me so we can play." i explained as I pushed him and he stumbled to hit his closet.

"Why?" He asked as he kept his balance and turned his head to look at me.

"Because we're the only once in the school, and its snowing!" i yelled as I gave him a look. "Now hurry up and dress!" At that, i walked out. I stayed by his door until it opened to see Natsume dressed comfortably. I slightly smiled and held his hand and walked out. We walked on the white snow and sat on a bench.

"Isn't this wonderful?" i asked as I looked at the blanket of snow in front of me. He didn't say anything as he was looking at the sky. I had a straight face again and i stood up and looked at him if he looked at me. Yet, he didn't look up, so i grabbed snow and balled it up into a ball and threw it at him.

"Ugh! What was that for?" he yelled as he stood up. I smiled and started running away. I looked behind me and saw Natsume running after me. I grabbed more snow and threw it at him. Natsume did the same, and we ended laughing the whole time he chased me. I began getting exhausted so i began slowing down and i can to a complete stop. I was then pushed to the ground and i looked up to see Natsume on top of me.

"I finally caught you!" he yelled with a smile on his face. I coughed since my voice was dry and he laughed.

"I guess you did." i said in between breathes. Natsume then started tickling me and i started rolling on the snow, laughing.

"N-Natsume, stop. It tickles!" i laughed out. I got Natsume off me and i started tickling him and he started laughing. All of a sudden, i was pushed tightly onto Natsume because a pack of snow fell on me. We were so tight i accidently kissed him on the cheek. I parted the kiss and got the heavy snow off of me.

"Thats the second time you've kissed me." he stated with a smirk as he sat up. I moved away and punched him in the face. I then looked away as i brought the back of my palm up to my cheek.

"I know and im sorry. It was on accident." i explained with a slight blush. I got up slowly and helped Natsume up as he held onto the cheek that i punched him on.

"You know, since you've got here, everything has changed. Hotaru actually smiles now, Mikan is more active, Ruka is your best friend besides me and I..." he faded off. I didn't want him to finish his sentence so i thought of something else.

"Lets make snow angles." i said with a smile as i laid back down and started moving my arms and such. Natsume paused before he did the same and later that day we said goodbye.

**Thanks for reading my stories. Im sorry, but now im going to end this story. Anyways im sorry for the short series, but i hope you enjoyed. Please review? Byes! **


	9. The Last Dance FINAL!

**Sorry that this was a short series. It was longer, but I cut it down and this chapter was shorter, but I made it a bit longer. That didn't really work out, now did it? Anyways, I hope you liked this. Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 9 – The Last Dance FINAL!

"Namai!" i heard faintly. I rolled on my bed. "Namai!" the girls voice repeated. I groaned and rolled again. I was then punched off my bed and i got up from frustration.

"What the hell was-" I stopped when i saw Mikan and Hotaru in my room. "Oh, youre back. How was it?"

"It was great, Grandpa got kind of mad that i still left, and Hotaru's parents were happy to see her again." Mikan explained with a bright smile on her face. I smiled and hugged them.

"Thats great. Im glad your back." i said with a slight smile. We got dressed and walked to class. As we entered, girls were all over Natsume and Ruka, who were just sitting there doing nothing.

"Luca, this year can it be me and you?" a certain girl had asked as she held her hands in front of her. Ruka looked at her a bit uneasy on what to say to her.

"Natsume, if i pick you, would you accept me?" Another girl had asked Natsume, who just kept his eyes closed the whole time. I looked at Natsume wanting to know what he'd say.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Shouda yelled all of a sudden, trying to back them up.

"Whats going on?" Mikan asked since she also saw what was going on.

"Their proposing for the last dance." Anna explained as she leaned to the side. "The last dance is the final dance of the post-festival dance party." Nonoko explained as she too leaned to the side.

"The girls name a partner, and if they accept, it said that their love will bloom forth." Hotaru added all calmly. I looked down and thought about it. It kind of sent chills down my back, while it also kind of seemed romantic.

"So Romantic!" Anna and Nonoko added as they had sparkles in their eyes. I rolled my eyes and leaned to the side. Suddenly, all the talking stopped, and Natsume and Ruka walked out the door. Soon afterwards, we had the closing ceremonies for this year's school festival. Apparently, Hotaru won the Rookie of the year. Best of all, i was glad that Mikan got an award for the Special ability class. It was nice to know they got something because honestly, i didn't think they'd get it.

I walked over to Hotaru and Mikan and congratulated them both. Later that day, we had to get dressed for the festival. As we walked outside, many people were out there and we talked about Tsubasa and Misaki dancing the last dance last year. No wonder I had seen them a couple times before. I heard that some girls even tried dancing with their teachers. I thought about who would those teachers be. Me and Mikan sat down with Hotaru as Hotaru began eating crabs randomly.

"Natsume, Ruka. Will you dance with me?" we heard girls voices. Mikan and i looked at Natsume and Ruka who were being surrounded by girls yet again. I sighed and placed my hand on my chin for support.

"I heard a rumor that Ruka is going to dance with that Sakura girl." some girl said to her friend.

"Don't say stuff like that. Whoever said that?" Ruka yelled as he had a shocked expression but a blushing face. Mikan walked up slowly to them and i followed her. All of a sudden the girls were chased off by Shouda leaving us with Natsume and Ruka.

"Ruka." Mikan paused. I noticed Ruka flinch which sent a smirk on my face. I walked in front of Ruka and turned him around before grabbing Natsumes hand and walked away just so I can leave them alone.

"Natsume, did you decided who you were going to dance with?" i asked as I stopped walking and turned around.

"No, now leave me alone." he said bluntly. I watched him walk away and i say down with Hotaru. I sighed and looked to the side.

_'He changes fast.' _i thought staring off into space.

"Namai." Hotaru started. I snapped back into reality and looked at her. "I have a very strong feeling Natsume likes you but he doesn't show it." she said calmly as she was still eating her crabs.

"Thats insane." i replied back looking to the side again.

"Who are you going to pick?" she asked me while still eating crabs. I shrugged as I looked at her eat. As much as Hotaru seemed the confined one, she ate very heavily and roughly. "You should pick Natsume since you told me you liked him." I flinched and snapped my head at her.

"I said a little!" i kind of yelled but in a whisper. Hotaru smirked, and some boy asked me to dance. I gladly accepted and started dancing, and eventually i got to dance with a lot of other boys and teachers. I've never actually danced like that before, but it was nice to dance with people you know and care about. I decided to find Natsume, and i knew where he was. I walked through the forest near the festival and found Natsume sitting down.

"Natsume, come dance with me." i suggested to him with a small smile. I looked at me and then to the side.

"Thats pathetic, like i'd dance with you." he replied back. I grabbed his hand and brought him up. He then snatched his hand back and i pouted.

"Please at least here." i begged as I gave him a whiny look. I grabbed his arm and started dancing with him. He didn't move much but it was fine. I stopped dancing and stepped back with a smile.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" i asked bending foward. He looked at me blankly. I bent down and kissed his cheek and walked away. "Now that wasn't on accident, but just take it as a thanks."

"Now, we will be starting the last dance!" the announcer called out. Most people had called their partners and now Hotaru was next.

"Imai Hotaru's choice is..." he faded off. "Sakura Mikan!" I started laughing and Mikan had a shocked face. I patted Mikans back and pushed her a bit forward as Hotaru started walking down the stage.

"Last, is Namai." I walked up on the stage and looked everywhere. I thought about who I wanted to pick. I named a few in my head, but one kept sticking out.

_'This person i like, might not accept, but its worth a shot.' _I thought as I looked to the side. I then whispered in his ear, and there was a silent pause. Everyone waited for my choice.

"Nami's choice is..." he paused. "Hyuuga Natsume." I heard a couple gasp, and stares but i walked down the stairs. Everyone started dancing, even Hotaru and Mikan as i just sat down at the table. I took out a book and started reading, until my light was blocked. I looked up and saw Natsume standing. I stood up and waited for him to speak, but he didn't.

"Can i have this dance?" i asked as i took my hand out. He hesitated but took my hand as well. We started dancing as a few were looking. My heart started pounding as we danced. He twirled me around and bent me down. I than couldn't take it anymore, so i let go of him and walked to the forest and sat down. I few minutes later, Natsume came. He kind of startled me so I held onto my chest.

"Oh, its you Natsume." I stated as I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Namai, i need to tell you something." he started as he just stared at me. I looked at him back, but I couldn't keep my gaze at him for a long time.

"O-okay." i stood up and looked at him. He moved closer and gave me a long kiss on the cheek. I was shocked that he didn't do it on accident this time. He held that kiss for a few seconds, but retracted slowly. I was shocked, but all he did was look into my eyes.

"I really like you. At first i didn't because you seemed like a loner, but I found out you weren't. You changed a lot of things too. Even me." he started as he just stared at me. My eyes were wide when I was hearing this. "Now i find it hard to believe i like you when i never had this feeling before. I really like you and i want to be with you even though we are just kids."

"N-Natsu-" I started but he interrupted me.

"I don't know if you like me back, but since you hanged out with me just like yesterday, i had a feeling you did." he added as he looked down. I blinked and relaxed just a smidge.

"Natsume. I believe i like you. Ever since we had our first mission." i stated quickly, hoping not to get Natsume down. He looked at me, before he gave me a smirk.

"Im glad you feel the same." he said as he took my hand. I was about to say something until I heard footsteps coming our way.

"Namai…" i heard a soft voice. We looked to our side and saw Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru. I smiled lightly and told them everything.

**Thats it. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and Byes! **


	10. Authors Notice

**Hello readers. In the probably near future, I will be remaking the whole story of Within The Darkness. It will still have all the chapters that I have up and even more. I just feel as if it should have more details into her past, her thoughts and her powers and in just the overall writing. It's not for sure, when I'll have it up, but it's a plan on my list. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
